vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Taxon:Chaenotheca furfuracea
}} Name Chaenotheca furfuracea (L.) Tibell, 1984 Substrate and ecology (for Sonoran Desert area): On soil or on roots protected from precipitation, in shaded humid crevices, on sheltered soil banks, or on upturned bases of large old coniferous trees in moist forests, also on decorticated stumps, mosses and rocks. Basionym: Mucor furfuraceus L., 1753 Synonyms * Baeomyces furfuraceus (L..) Taylor, 1836 * Calicium capitellatum Ach., 1803 * Calicium furfuraceum (L.) Pers., 1797 * Clathrus fulvus (L.) Huds., 1778 * Clathrus virescens Huds., 1798 * Coniocybe fulva (L.) Hornem., 1837 * Coniocybe furfuracea (L.) Ach., 1816 * Coniocybe furfuracea f. denudata Stein * Coniocybe furfuracea f. fulva (L.) Fr., 1831 * Coniocybe furfuracea f. sulphurella Fr. * Coniocybe furfuracea var. fulva (L.) Schaer., 1831 * Coniocybe furfuracea var. sulphurella (Fr.) Schaer. * Coniocybe sulphurella (Fr.) Nyl., 1876 * Embolus furfuraceus (L.) Rabenh., 1840 * Lichen capitatus Schreb., 1771 * Lichen capitatus Ach., 1771 * Mucor fulvus L., 1753 * Mucor furfuraceus L., 1753 * Sclerophora furfuracea (L.) Chevall., 1826 * Stemonitis fulva (L.) J.F.Gmel., 1791 * Stemonitis furfuracea (L.) J.F.Gmel., 1791 * Strongylium capitellatum (Ach.) Gray, 1821 * Trichia furfuracea (L.) With., 1801 References * , Beih. Nova Hedwigia 79: 664 (1984) * (1984) A reappraisal of the taxonomy of Caliciales. - In: Hertel, H. and Oberwinkler, F. (eds.): Beitrage zur Lichenologie. Festschrift J. Poelt. Beiheft zur Nova Hedwigia 79. J. Cramer, Vaduz, pp. 597-713. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=18609 * (2001) Chaenotheca (pp. 221-222) In, Lichens of North America. Yale University Press, New Haven, 795 pages. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=22465 http://lichen.com/book.html (Description of C. furfuracea and distribution map for North America: p. 222; color photo: p. 223, fig. 197) * (2000) (Fourth edition) Chaenotheca (pp. 112-114) In, Lichens: An illustrated guide to the British and Irish species. The Richmond Publishing Co., Ltd., Slough, England, 431 pp. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=22402 (Description, map and color photo of C. furfuracea: p. 114) * (1999) Chaenotheca (Th. Fr.) Th. Fr. (pp. 76-88) In, The lichens of British Columbia. Illustrated Keys. Part 2. -Fruticose species. British Columbia Ministry of Forests, special report 9. Victoria: Crown Publications, 319 pp. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=6980 http://www.for.gov.bc.ca/hfd/pubs/docs/srs/srs09.htm (Description of C. furfuracea: p. 84; fig. 6b, p. 80) * (1992) Flechten von Nordund Mitteleuropa. Ein Bestimmungsbuch. Stuttgart: G. Fischer 237 pp. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=12883 (Illustration of C. furfuracea: p. 66) * (1992) Chaenotheca (Th.Fr.) Th.Fr., 1860 (pp. 177-182) In: Purvis, O.W., Coppins, B.J., Hawksworth, D.L., James, P.W. and Moore, D.M. (eds.) The Lichen Flora of Great Britain and Ireland. London: Natural History Museum Publication, 710 pp. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=15105 (Description of C. furfuracea: p. 180) * (2003) Chaenotheca Th. Fr. (pp. 66-69) In, Lichens of Wisconsin. Wisconsin State Herbarium, University of Wisconsin-Madison, 386 pages. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=24161 (Description of C. furfuracea: 68) * (1978) Lavordningen Caliciales i Sverige. Slaktena Chaenotheca och Coniocybe. [The lichen order Caliciales in Sweden. The genera Chaenotheca and Coniocybe. - Svensk Botanisk Tidskrift 72: 171-188. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=18599 (Illustration of C. furfuracea: fig. 17) * (1999) Calicioid lichens and fungi. - In: Ahti, T.; Jørgensen, P.M.; Kristinsson, H.; Moberg, R.; Søchting, U.; Thor, G. (eds.): Nordic Lichen Flora. Volume 1. Introductory Parts. Calicioid Lichens and Fungi. Nordic Lichen Society, Uddevalla, pp. 20-94. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=21646 (Illustration of C. furfuracea: plate 3) * (2004) Chaenotheca (pp. 57-61) In: Nash III, T.H.; Ryan, B.D.; Diederich, P.; Gries, C. and Bungartz, F. (eds.), Lichen Flora of the Greater Sonoran Desert Region, Vol. 2. Lichens Unlimited, Arizona State University, Tempe, Arizona, 742 pages. (Description of C. furfuracea: pp. 58-59; distribution map for the Sonoran Desert region: p. 59) * (2004) Bryoria Brodo & D. Hawksw. (pp. 82-83) In, Veldgids Korstmossen. Koninkliijke Nederlandse Natuurhistorische Vereniging, 423 pages; in Dutch. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=26085 (Description of C. furfuracea: pp. 120-121; color photo: p. 121) * (1995) Chaenotheca (Th. Fr.) Th. Fr. (pp. 277-286) - Teil 1) In, Die Flechten Baden-Württembergs, Teil 1 & 2. Eugen Ulmer GmbH & Co., Stuttgart. 1006 pp.; in German. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=20405 (Description of C. furfuracea: p. 282; color photo: p. 283) * * * , Version (#14) 8 Oct 2008 * [http://www.nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/lav_foto.pl?gen=Chaenotheca&sp=furfuracea - Chaenotheca furfuracea] * [http://www.tropicallichens.net/1873.html - Chaenotheca furfuracea] * [http://www.stridvall.se/lichens/gallery/Chaenotheca by Leif & Anita Stridvall - Chaenotheca furfuracea] * [http://www.sharnoffphotos.com/lichens/chaenotheca_furfuracea.html - Chaeotheca furfuracea] Vernacular names Категория:Taxon:Fungi